User blog:TCalderon/Megumin vs Michael Bay - Weeb Shit vs Anything
Welcome to the latest installment of Epic Rap Battles: Waifus vs History! Not too much to say about this one, other than it was originally gonna be a royale featuring other explosive characters like Bomberman, Demoman, or the Creeper from Minecraft. But, with this being the penultimate battle of Season 1, I opted to just keep it simple again. That's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy! Megumin, the explosive witch of Konosuba, and Michael Bay, the bane of every movie critic's existence. These two battle it to see which explosive rapper is superior! Beat: https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v3/player.cfm?type=single&songid=12791028&q=hi&newref=1 ---- WEEB SHIT VS ANYTHING MICHAEL BAY VS MEGUMIN!!! BEGIN!!!!!! Megumin: You’ve been a Bad Boy, Bay! Think it’s time that I unfurled, Your defeat will be a Blessing to this Wonderful World! Richest director ever? The title of “Hack” would better suit ya! With the way you depict women, you’re a bigger pervert than Kazuma! Your raps will be worse than Megan Fox’s attempts to act! Hit you with the throbbing power of my Manatite Staff! You take childhood favorite franchises and exploit them! End your whole career with a giant EXPLOSION! Michael Bay: A new Age of Extinction will hit this witch from Japan Because Bakugou’s girlfriend here is lesser than a Mega Man! Like your battle with Beldia, I will leave this bitch beheaded If your raps are an explosion, mine are a verbal Armageddon! I’m Hollywood’s golden boy, swimming in buttloads of cash! Gouge out your eyes; give you a reason to wear that eyepatch! Take me on any day; I’ll beat your ass before the sunset! I’m making billions, while your crew is stuck in debt Megumin: Don’t give a damn about your net worth, I’ll still pound you till you’re purple! ''' '''Even as a producer, you still tainted the Ninja Turtles! Your filmography can’t compare to the power that I harness! You missed every shot you took at me! You’ve a worse aim than Darkness! Couldn’t be protected even if you wore the biggest suit of armor I won’t be taking crap from the guy who disrespected Pearl Harbor! I’ll leave you drowning in the Aqua without a Baywatch, You’ll see your career fall apart! I’ll let Michael Bay watch! (HA!) Michael Bay: Your little squad of dummies ain’t got shit next to mine You hang with perverts and a ditz; I roll with Optimus Prime! I will tear apart a loli and every one of her ilk Could even school back in my commercial days; Got Milk? I’ll beat you harder than a cabbage, or a monster in the snow Your flow would still drag on even if I didn’t film in slow mo! Wrecking yourself after one move! It’s clear that you’re no match, Because after dropping your best bomb, I still haven’t got a scratch! Megumin: Burning out after a bomb? You’d know that all too well, right?! Not even my biggest EXPLOSION could compare to The Last Knight! Now you learn what happens when you try to step to me! I’m leaving this battle like they left you out of Bumblebee! Michael Bay: After we’re done with our brawling, I’ll leave your ass in a coffin! Then I’ll destroy you again like it’s Revenge of the Fallen! I’d rather go back to filming music vids than fight this abomination Let’s hope you’re born in a better life after your next reincarnation! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! WEEB SH- *the logo explodes* Who Won? Megumin Michael Bay Obligatory hint for the season finale: Alien protectors of Earth Category:Blog posts